


Truth or Dare

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare turns into something more with the help of some friends and some drinks.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [tortitabby](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/):24. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you aren’t having vodka.”  
> Prompt from anon: 4. “I’m too sober for this.”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

“Your turn, Dan,” Tom said. “Truth or dare?”

Dan thought for a moment, weighing his options. “Dare.”

Tom grinned. “I dare you to take your shirt off.”

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed. He sat his drink down and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it at Tom. 

Louise whistled, Ben and Jack cheered, and Tom was grinning ear to ear.

Dan looked over at Phil and saw his cheeks were bright red. He smirked slightly and sipped his drink. 

It was late, or rather early, seeing as it was almost five in the morning. There was some boring event that a bunch of YouTubers had been invited to and it was the last night so Dan and Phil had invited some of their friends over to hang out before they went back to their normal lives. Ben, Jack, Tom, and Louise were all in their room, sitting on the floor in a circle with Dan and Phil.

The evening had started with Dan doing a liveshow, which ended up being much more fun than he’d intended. Then it turned into eating pizza and watching films. They’d been sitting on the floor for well over two hours already, at first just talking but then someone, Dan couldn’t remember who, suggested they play truth or dare. And for some reason, probably the copious amounts of alcohol they’d all consumed, everyone agreed.

“Jack,” Dan said, finally deciding who he wanted to ask the next question to. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jack answered.

Dan thought about his question then finally asked, “Have you and Dean ever fucked?”

A chorus of ooooooh’s came from the circle.

“Sorry to disappoint, but no,” Jack said. “Phil, truth or dare.”

Phil looked up and bit his lip. “Um...truth?”

“Who tops, you or Dan?” Jack asked with a smirk.

Phil’s cheeks once again turned a deep shade of red. He looked across at Dan, as if asking permission to answer. Dan nodded at him. “Uh we switch but usually I top,” Phil responded.

“I knew it!” Louise exclaimed.

“Hey!” Dan laughed, nudging her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well obviously it means that you’re a pillow princess,” Ben quipped.

Phil burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at him in question. “Dan’s favorite hobby is sucking my off,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Dan threw a piece of popcorn at Phil and glared at him. “Oi, no need to spill all our secrets.”

“Well, am I lying?” Phil asked Dan with a smirk.

This time it was Dan who blushed.

“Am I?” Phil prompted when Dan didn’t respond.

Dan was about to protest until he saw the look on Phil’s face. “No, you’re not lying.”

Tom mimed giving a blowjob using his hand and his tongue in his cheek, even making gagging noises.

“Okay okay, let’s continue the game,” Dan said, still blushing.

“Ben, truth or dare?” Phil asked.

“Dare.”

“Did you sleep with anyone in Becoming YouTube?”

Tom smirked. “Yep, more than one.” He turned to Dan. “Truth or dare.”

“Uh dare,” Dan said.

“Go sit in Phil’s lap,” Tom said immediately.

Dan raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He crawled across the circle and planted himself in his boyfriend’s lap, smiling when Phil’s arms went around his waist. “Louise,” Dan said, looking at his friend who he’d previously been sitting next to. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she decided.

“Ever had a threesome?” Dan asked.

Louise’s cheeks turned pink and she nodded. “Yeah, once. Phil, your go.”

“Dare,” Phil said.

Dan turned his head to look at Phil, surprised since he hadn’t chosen dare once so far.

“Get Dan hard,” she said, giggling.

“When did we decide to play Make Dan and Phil Fuck?” Dan asked, annoyance in his voice. But he clearly didn’t mind since he automatically spread his legs when he felt Phil’s hand move to his inner thigh.

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s neck. “Oh hush, you know you love it,” he teased. He moved his hand slowly, giving Dan plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. 

“This okay?” Phil murmured as his hand covered Dan’s crotch, lips still against Dan’s neck. He’d only had a few beers and one or two shots, but that was hours ago so Phil’s mind was pretty clear. But he knew Dan had been drinking more than him and at one point had crossed over from being tipsy to being drunk. 

Dan gasped softly and involuntarily bucked his hips. “Yes,” he whispered back. He tilted his head back to rest on Phil’s shoulder as Phil palmed him in front of their friends.

“Tom, truth or dare?” Phil asked.

After that, everyone kept the questions off of Dan and Phil, giving Phil time to complete his dare.

Just as Ben finished taking a shot of vodka, Dan let out a whimper, the first noise he’d made since his initial gasp.

“Phil, you finish your dare?” Louise asked.

Phil squeezed Dan through his jeans and smirked. “Yep.”

“Truth or dare?” Ben asked, looking at Phil.

“Dare,” Phil said.

“Show us.” Ben stared right at Dan’s crotch as he gave Phil his dare.

Dan groaned softly. “Ben, pour me a shot.”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you aren’t having vodka,” Phil said.

“But I’m too sober for this,” Dan argued.

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, you and I both know you’re getting off on this.” He cupped Dan’s cheek with his free hand and turned his head to kiss him gently. 

“Can I?” Phil asked as he started to undo Dan’s jeans. “We don’t have to,” he murmured quietly so only Dan could hear.

Dan nodded and spread his legs wider. “Do it.”

Phil nipped at Dan’s neck then popped open the button and pulled the zip down. He dipped his hand under Dan’s waistband and wrapped his hand around Dan’s hard cock. Phil glanced around at all their friends and saw every one of them was staring right at Dan’s crotch. He smirked and pulled Dan’s cock out as slowly as he could. Once it was free, he took his hand away and let everyone get a good look.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered. He pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch to relieve some pressure. 

Dan reached to cover himself with his hands but Phil grabbed his wrists and held his arms out. “Be a good boy and show everyone how good of a job I did.”

Dan whimpered and nodded. 

“Dan, is Phil hard?” Ben asked.

Dan smirked and nodded. “Yes, not as hard as me though.”

“Suck him off,” Ben said.

“Can I?” Dan asked, turning his head to look at Phil.

“Well technically it’s not Ben’s turn to give a dare, but yes, you can.” Phil patted Dan’s thigh. “Get up on your knees.”

Dan nodded and got off of Phil’s lap and got on his knees facing Phil, his back to his circle of friends.

Phil stood up in front of Dan and put his hand on the back of Dan’s head. “Gonna show everyone how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours?”

He hummed and nodded. Dan reached up to undo Phil’s jeans. 

“No,” Phil said, taking a step back. “No hands.”

Dan groaned and rolled his eyes at Phil but didn’t argue, letting his hands fall to his sides. He leaned in and undid Phil’s jeans with just his teeth, having some trouble with the button since he was still slightly tipsy but eventually getting it. Dan bit the waistband of Phil’s boxers and pulled them down until Phil’s cock sprung free. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Phil.

“Go on then,” Phil said, smiling as he looked down at Dan. 

Ben audibly moaned as he watched Dan take Phil into his mouth. 

“Shit,” Tom whispered.

“Oh my,” Louise giggled. 

Dan tuned out his friends and focused on Phil. He went to work immediately, pulling out every trick he had to get Phil fully hard.

“Can he deepthroat?” Ben asked.

Phil glanced up and smirked. He didn’t respond, instead he pulled Dan’s head forward, urging him to take more. 

Dan gagged quietly but quickly recovered and let Phil pull him all the way forward until his nose was pressed against Phil’s coarse curls.

“Such a good boy,” Phil cooed softly. He held Dan’s head in place for a few seconds before he let go, allowing Dan to pull back if he needed to catch his breath.

Dan didn’t move. He stayed still, Phil’s cock down the back of his throat. Dan bobbed his head slowly, only pulling back an inch before taking it all again. After a minute he pulled off with a loud pop and panted as he caught his breath. 

Tom cleared his throat before speaking, “Make Phil come with just your mouth.” He looked up at Phil as he spoke to see if he had any objections.

Phil met Tom’s gaze then looked down at Dan. “Hands behind your back so you aren’t tempted,” he said,

Dan nodded and held his hands behind his back before leaning back in. He didn’t take everything in his mouth this time, instead deciding to bob his head quickly. Dan kept his tongue pressed against the underside of Phil’s cock and just barely let his teeth scrape against Phil’s sensitive skin while he was all the way down.

“Ah,” Phil gasped. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair and tilted his head back. 

Everyone sat in silence as they watched the couple. Nobody had anticipated the night going in this direction, but nobody minded. 

Dan pulled off after a few minutes and dipped his tongue into Phil’s slit. “He’s close,” he announced, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Come on his face,” Jack said.

“No,” Phil answered immediately. He didn’t mind but he knew Dan didn’t particularly enjoy it when he came on Dan’s face, so he knew he wouldn’t want to do it in front of others.

Jack nodded, accepting Phil’s answer.

“Come down the back of his throat?” Ben suggested.

Phil looked down at Dan.

Dan nodded and licked his lips. “Please,” he whispered.

Phil pulled Dan’s head closer and fucked into his mouth. 

Dan quickly went to work, doing all of Phil’s favorite things, desperate to push Phil over the edge.

“Shit,” Phil gasped after another minute. “Oh fuck.” He gripped Dan’s hair and pulled him all the way down onto his cock. Phil moaned loudly as he pumped his cum down Dan’s throat. 

Dan looked up at Phil, watching his face as pleasure washed over him. He kept still, not pulling back until Phil tugged on his hair. He licked his lips and stared up at Phil dreamily. 

Phil was panting as he came down from his high. He ran his fingers through Dan’s hair gently. “Everyone out,” he said, his voice clear despite having just moaned his head off as he came.

Phil didn’t look away from Dan but from his peripheral vision he could see their friends getting up and gathering their things before leaving. Once he heard the door close, he dropped down to his knees and pulled Dan into a hug. “You okay?” he asked.

Dan was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. His arms instinctively went around Phil. “Yes sir,” Dan murmured.

Phil nodded and rubbed Dan’s back. He’d been able to tell by the look on Dan’s face that he’d slipped into subspace. “Come on baby boy, let’s get you to bed so I can take care of you.” He stood back up and pulled Dan with him. Phil guided Dan to one of the beds and helped him lay down. “Tell me what you want.”

“Need your cock, sir. Fuck me, please,” Dan begged, looking up at Phil. His lips were swollen and his eyes were glazed over.

“Alright, roll onto your stomach so I can prep you,” Phil said. 

Dan obediently rolled over and put his ass up in the air once Phil took his jeans and boxers off. He moaned loudly as he felt Phil’s warm, wet tongue at his entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181969176000/24)


End file.
